Picture Perfect
by Simply Kim
Summary: Oishi winced. Weird... He liked Kaidoh Kaoru... He liked him... TOO MUCH.


TITLE: _Picture Perfect _

CHAPTER: _One-Shot****_

GENRE: _Shounen-ai_

PAIRING: _Oishi+Kaidoh.    _

DISCLAIMERS: _The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… ^_^ only this weird story does._

* * * **PICTURE PERFECT **

* * *

It was not unusual to see Kaidoh Kaoru in a dishevelled state during weekends, but what he was seeing now was just plain ridiculous. 

He was just dismissed from a meeting with Tezuka, Inui and Ryuuzaki-sensei when he stumbled upon the younger boy trudging almost irritably off to God-Knows-Where. Oishi wondered where in seven hells he came from looking like some schoolgirl feasted upon by prefecture gangsters. 

"Kaidoh, what happened to you?" He asked incredulously as he took out a neatly pressed handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing the dirty cheeks with gentle, almost motherly motions. "Did you fall down from a tree? Get into a fight with someone?" He couldn't help the thick tendril of worry that laced into his voice, and he wasn't quite sure if the sudden flinching movement of the taller body was due to irritation, or that he had, for once in his life, struck a chord in the usually immovable boy. _After all, _he reasoned,_ Kaidoh isn't such an unfeeling guy… at least, when Momoshiro's not around... when they get together, things get scary._ He commenced rubbing on one tender spot, murmuring an apology when Kaidoh winced involuntarily.

"Almost." Came the gruff response.

Oishi's movements stilled, what do you mean _almost_?" His eyes were so wide that the light of the setting sun entered them, blinding him for a single unguarded moment. Cursing inwardly for his lack of care, he gently tilted the younger boy's chin, inspecting the slight bruising underneath the tanned jaw line.

Kaidoh nodded almost imperceptibly, dislodging the hand that he had been probing the injuries with, hissing with pain fingers knocked against the purplish stain. His brow furrowed, and Oishi guessed that he had been rolling the scenes in his head once again. Whatever it was that vexed Kaidoh, he knew that it was no simple matter. 

"I got run over by a bike." He revealed, letting out a calming breath. "I got trampled by a pair of fast-moving feet. I got hit on the face with a ladies bag _twice_, and nearly got arrested _twice_." He held up his fingers and began ticking off, igniting the flame Oishi defined as horror in his gut. "I got drenched with iced coffee and was hit by a tennis ball squarely on the forehead." He touched a bluish mark near his brow and blushed promptly as he met his sempai's horrified gaze. "And I nearly got into a fight with a skater thief… so…well… _almost_."

Oishi winced. 

_OUCH._

He surveyed the extent of the damage, and was quite thankful that the skin did not break. Nodding in complete understanding, he cleaned the rest of the dirty face and reached up to pull away the soaking green bandanna still stubbornly tied around Kaidoh's head. Staring at the limp piece of once-pristine square of cloth, he immediately reached a decision. The bandanna had to go. It would be of no use to clean it up with soap and water. It would still reek of coffee afterwards, for the cloth, as he knew by touch was very much liquid-absorbent. Shaking his head in complete dejection, he sighed. But still, he had to try…

Grabbing Kaidoh's hand, he dragged him off to the nearest public sink, ignoring the boy's protests even with his instincts trying to make sure if the one he was leading away was not tripping over his shoelaces. He would cave in, upon sight of pleading eyes, so he couldn't risk it. The only thing he was ultimately perplexed about was that, well, as strong as the younger boy was, he was not struggling. 

Weird. 

"Oishi-sempai… what…?"

He cringed at the tone of confusion in his kouhai's voice. It was no simple matter really…one that stemmed from his frustration over Kikumaru's lack of reaction on his subtle advances (Or as Tezuka teasingly branded it…_too_ subtle…), and grew as each day passed, admiring lean muscles, intense eyes and impossible attitude. 

He liked Kaidoh Kaoru.

He liked him _too much_.

Upon reaching the tiled sink, promptly let go of Kaidoh's hand and opened the faucet, twisting the knob a full three hundred and sixty degrees. Methodically, he cleaned off the mess… 

"Sempai… you shouldn't…"

Oishi glanced sideways, lifting a questioning brow. "Why not?" He found the unsure features too endearing, his eyes softening even further, his lips curling into a gentle smile. "I want to… besides, I like it."

"You like washing that?" Kaidoh asked in obvious confusion. "But it's the first time you've…"

Oishi shook his head, chuckling as he rubbed two areas of the drenched cloth together in an attempt to lessen the amount of dirt. "I meant that I like doing all of these… taking care of you…"

"Taking care of me?"

"Hai… everyone on the team…and most of all… you." He nodded, wringing the wet material to remove the excess water. 

"Demo… Oishi-sempai… you do not have to feel obligated to do all these for me… I can do them on my own – especially washing my bandannas…" Kaidoh protested, looking so lost that Oishi felt compelled to just reach out and envelop him in his arms

Oishi's smile turned up another notch. "Iya… I don't feel obligated at all." Slowly, he unravelled the twisted piece of cloth and sniffed it. He was right. Even with the washing, it still reeked of coffee… 

"I like taking care of people… it makes me feel… needed. "He smiled up at him, handing him back his wet accessory. "And you…" He reached up and touched the bruised cheek. "You are the one, I think, that needs the most taking care of…"

"Sempai…"

"And I'm not saying that just because I'm the fukubouchou." He added for good measure, snatching up the bag he had laid on the grass earlier. 

Wondering eyes gazed back at him. "Oh." It was the only word Kaidoh could utter after such confession. He felt a tad bit overwhelmed.

Oishi couldn't help but laugh. "You look kind of adorable like this… Maybe I should take a picture!" He said cheerfully, wishing silently that he had not opened his mouth too soon. After all, being the fukubouchou was the only thing he knew he could ever be with the younger boy. However, even when his mind protested, his body wasn't obeying. His fingers travelled the tender skin, feeling the sudden heat that flooded the crimson flesh. He instantly pulled back, mouth gaping. _He's…**blushing**? _

"Don't do that sempai… I'm…dirty…" Kaidoh breathed, leaning towards him. 

Oishi smiled, eyes watery and bright. "No…" He shook his head, leaning just the same, his forehead touching the skin of the boy's shoulder.  

"You're still picture-perfect."

* * * * * * * *

OWARI

* * * * * * * *

A/N: *** screams * **NYA! That was creepy! I'm sorry! I dunno what had gotten to me! ^^; * Ducks from projectiles hurled by Golden Pair, InuKai, and MomoKai fans * Oh well, I guess I just have to do something about it next time, huh? ^^; JA! REVIEWS! ^^

            


End file.
